Era necesario
by smile.in.love
Summary: Todo y nada cambió dentro de casa, y lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta que fue necesario. Este fanfic participa en el reto de septiembre "Depende del Libro" del foro I am SHER locked.


**ERA NECESARIO**

Este fanfic participa en el reto de septiembre "Depende del Libro" del foro I am SHER locked.

-o-

_**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Cuando sean míos lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos.

_**Prompt:**_Se hizo a un lado para permitir pasar al sacerdote y al sacristán que subían por la escalera para entonar el réquiem.**(Crimen y Castigo).**

_**Picture:**_BeccaLilyJoyce

-o-

Sherlock tenía tres fases a lo largo de los días: la moderadamente sociable, que coincidía con los casos en su período de aceptación y resolución, su fase interiorizada, que correspondía a la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo la evidencia el violín, el sofá y el tan famoso _palacio mental_, y su fase "por favor, que pase rápido", bautizada por John nada más ser consciente de ella, correspondiendo con los tiros de Sherlock a la pared mientras gritaba "aburrido" hasta la saciedad.

John conocía cada una de esas fases y se desenvolvía bien por ellas, incluso por la última, donde guardaba el arma cada vez que se le iba de las manos al detective, es decir, casi siempre.

Donde otros huían, él se quedaba, en su sillón, en el sofá... donde fuera necesario.

La vida desde que empezaron a considerarse mutuamente más que amigos no había cambiado a gran escala y nada de cara al público. En la intimidad del hogar, Sherlock se dejaba "mimar" por John. Caricias circunstanciales adivinadas por el mayor en momentos puntuales, un roce de mejilla, un beso en los labios, el toque de sus rizos tumbado sobre su regazo..., nada extravagante. Sherlock, por su parte, más bien se dejaba hacer. Pocas veces iniciaba él el contacto, y esas veces solían coincidir con su entusiasmo por algún caso o un buen resultado de un experimento.

Todo estaba bien, con riñas por parte de John y desentendimiento por parte de Sherlock, como siempre. Incluso el sexo tenía cabida entre ellos. ¿Quién insinuó que no la tendría? Sherlock aprende rápido y se dio cuenta de que un orgasmo es más eficiente que las drogas para despejar su mente. Más barato, más sano y calmaba el mal humor de John, un buen invento.

Era más apasionado de lo que pensaba, con esos gemidos que no podía controlar y esos espasmos de placer que le controlaban a él. Perder el control: no podía ceder a eso.

Por ello, cuando su cuerpo se liberó de su mente sobre el cuerpo de John y no pudo retenerla, algo dentro de él le hizo no volver a intentarlo.

John estaba preocupado. Sabía de la necesidad de Sherlock por controlar hasta el aire que le rozaba, de su preocupación por convertirse en otra persona si incluía los sentimientos en la lista de cometidos y el miedo a sí mismo y a provocarle daño alguno porque el dolor, el dolor por el que John sufrió, el que vio desde la retaguardia sin poder hacer nada, el que fingió no sentir para que se pasara, ese mismo dolor seguía con él, atormentándole día y noche sin más tregua que la que el mismo John le daba. Un abrazo, un beso menos discreto..., todo lo que necesitaba y no pedía. Nunca decía que no a John.

Por eso volvió a sus brazos en su espalda, a su lengua tibia en su pecho, a amanecer sobre la cama acurrucado en el hueco de su clavícula... a dejarse llevar por John, dependiente de su tacto para no morir preso de la locura.

Pero esa situación no era ni mucho menos reciente. Ese cambio de conocidos a amigos, mejores amigos y más que amigos, pareja, hablando con franqueza, pasó hace mucho, antes incluso del incidente con el cenicero en Buckingham Palace.

Lo cual quedó patente cuando Sherlock le dijo a su hermano en el sofá del palacio: "El sexo no me alarma". El gesto de Mycroft reflejaba su escepticismo, acompañado de un: "Qué sabrás tú". Sherlock le miraba conociendo la verdad sin poder decírsela, porque no era el momento, porque sería un punto flaco y peligroso con respecto a sus enemigos, porque era demasiado importante y valioso para ser revelado. Y no pudo más que guardar silencio hasta que fuera necesario.

Él ya había sentido a John en su piel, sobre ella y en mayor profundidad, y John le había sentido a él, y había visto sus sentimientos bajo defensas mínimas. Y eso no lo había hecho nadie. Por nadie, sólo por él, se enfrentó a su peor enemigo: él mismo.

Un día gris como cualquiera de otoño en Londres, un vecino de la calle dio el último suspiro y acompañaron a Mrs. Hudson, quien realmente le conocía, para darle el último adiós en una pequeña iglesia cercana a casa.

Era un hombre mayor, exsoldado, aunque nunca se deja de serlo, y John empatizó con él. Le conocía poco, no llegó a entablar conversación más allá de los buenos días y los malos tiempos, pero se identificaba con él, veía en sus ojos cerrados lo que un día llegaría inevitable y entonces, su atención recayó en la viuda desolada entre lágrimas y el abrazo de Mrs. Hudson.

Una mujer reservada, católica feligresa que no faltaba domingo alguno a la misa de las 12:00 h. John llevaba años sin entrar a un templo, pero no por ello era menos creyente. Cada día rezaba antes de dormir, en silencio, en su cabeza, por él y por Sherlock, sobre todo por Sherlock, para que saliera vivo de todos los líos en los que acababa metido.

Su relación seguía siendo un secreto y ambos estaban de acuerdo con ello, no hay por que cambiar algo que está bien como está, quería creer, pero le hubiera gustado tanto gritárselo al mundo.

A Sherlock no se atrevía a preguntarle, pero sabía que su respuesta iría a su favor.

Se hizo a un lado para permitir pasar al sacerdote y al sacristán que subían por la escalera para entonar el réquiem por el difunto**.**

Su mirar se volvió triste al recordar que nunca podría jurar amor eterno bajo ese techo y Sherlock, de pie a su lado, fue consciente como lo había sido todos esos años. Alargó sus dedos hasta tocar la punta de los suyos antes de que pudiera apartarlos, agarrando su mano y apretándola mirando al frente.

Entre lágrimas y pena, John se sintió seguro en esa mano que le sostenía. Un pequeño gesto que llevaría a un gran cambio, una pareja feliz más a la vista del mundo. Porque, en ese momento, era necesario.

_"Para que algo cambie hay que dejar de hacer siempre lo mismo"._

**-o-**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Qué tal están?**

**Les dejo este fic con todo mi cariño.**

**Gracias por estar ahí :D**

**¡Pásenlo bien! ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
